paranormal_accessfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirits and Such
Everyone has a ghost story to tell. Most consist of the typical spirit haunting a house or a person while some differ slightly going into a more intamate rutine involving the spirit asking for help and such. In any case, ghosts are really a popular subject for many stories and movies. Types of Spirits There are different types of spirits out there. Here are the basics... *Ghosts - a being left over after the body has died. *Poltergeist - a german term for noisy spirit, although it isn't a spirit at all. It is a cluster of emotions that have melded together to form a being. It can take many forms and is usually known for being hostile. *Wraith - a specter that takes the form of a dying person, showing itself to the victim before they die. *Demons - fallen angels, they work for the underworld or hell to mess with humanity in cruel ways. The type of demon generally depends on the aspect they control like fear or anger. *Angels - Heavenly spirit beings that reside in paradise or heavan. They are said to influence humanity in good ways, and often act as guides to glory. *Elemantals - Spirits with an affinity for a particular element. They can be on either the good side or the dark side. I know there are many other types of spirits out there besides the ones that are listed. However these that are shown are the basic catagories. The other spirit types would generally fall into subcatagories and can be found through out the rest of this wikia. Typical Activity Spirits have a wide range of attitudes and act in a variety of ways. Most don't want to hurt anybody or even care while others are far more hostile. While they can come to speak to the living some can only be heard when they are recorded. This being because the living ears have a hard time picking up the other plain. One of the most common things for ghosts is a play back. What this is, is a spirit reliving it's final living moments over and over much like replaying a movie over and over again. They do not even notice the living or that any change has gone on at all to the building or place where they died. This can't really be explained why it is done, only that it happends. Some have hypothasized that what happened was so horrible that it imprinted the spirit in a state of shock of sorts. While others declare the images are meerly imprinted live a poltergeist of sorts but acting only in the final moments. The other most common is the spirits opening and closing doors, throwing things, or appearing just out the courner of ones eye for a quick scare. Poltergeist activity acts somewhat differently however. For one, they like to stack things. One of the most common images is the stacking of chairs. Further activity includes appearing as a living person, random noises, and the shaking and tossing of objects. Most people confuse poltergeist activity with real apirit activity. This is an honest mistake but a dangerous one at times. Demon activity is generally more of a tormenting type of activity. Often times growls will be heard, prayers are often unable to be said, and any form of religious symble will get thrown about or cast aside. Also, many people have often been scratched. A demon scratch usually appears as three claw like marks. This is their way of mocking the holy trinity. They are quite harder to get rid of as well, especially if they posess a person. When this happens the person will quite often spout words in a different language, have a gerastic change in behaivor, and begin to hurt others or themselves. Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Spirits and Such